twrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Nightmare
Flame Nightmare (also called FN) is a summonable raid boss in Volcanic Lands. To kill Flame Nightmare, you need a well-geared team with a good coordination, mainly to handle his healing capabilities. The whole Volcanic Lands area can be used to advantage while killing the boss; however, you may not use the portal in Volcanid Summoning To summon Flame Nightmare, you must have Nightmare Rod, dropped by creatures of Volcanic Lands. The drop rate of this item is fairly low, but all monsters including Ragnaar can drop it. Same with other Magical Loots, the drop rate of Nightmare Rod also increases over time. After obtaining the rod, you must use it with 12 Red Powders while standing on the red summoning area of Volcanic Lands, as shown below. Be aware that the Nightmare Rod is usable without red powders, and doing so will summon Evil Lava Spawn instead. Flame Nightmare takes some time to materialize. Spells Anti-Magic Shield - '''Big green bubble forms around the caster, and it becomes immune to most spells. '''Leap of Destruction ("On your knees !") - '''Every time Flame Nightmare is damaged below 85%, or is simply below 50% HP, he will knockback nearby enemies, and then proceed to mark an area below a random target, jump, and land on the area. On impact, enemies in large AoE will take pure damage (the ones closer to center will take greater damage) and 8 trails of fire will split out from the center, in which a Flame Spawn spawns at the each end of the trail. These spawns have a weak damaging aura and slowly moves toward Flame Nightmare, and should they reach, they will explode, healing Flame Nightmare for a large amount and dealing massive damage in a large AoE. They can be slowed, killed, and they will also despawn after 55 seconds. Anger will also teleport to a nearby location from the point of impact, and gain greater Berserk for a short duration. '''This skill has a cooldown of 75 seconds , '''once under 85% hp, it will be cast every 75 seconds '''Flame Barrage - '''Flame Nightmare channels a barrage of meteors at a random target. These meteors will do small amount of pure damage and stun to nearby enemies on impact. They are not locked onto the target, so they can be dodge by constantly moving with sufficient movement speed (the barrage fires fast enough so that you'll be stun-locked and take full hits if any consecutive hits are taken). Lasts 3 seconds and has a cooldown of 30 seconds. '''Ruin - Once Flame Nightmare falls below 38% HP, he will become invulnerable and channel Flame Barrage at a random target for 12 seconds, instead of 3 seconds. While this is active, Anger will be affected by higher Berserk. This spell becomes available for reactivation only if Flame Nightmare reaches above 43% HP (through regeneration or healing from Flame Spawn) Anger - '''Summoned along with Flame Nightmare. Can be damaged, but unkillable due to extremely high regeneration. : '''Berserk - Receives massive attack speed. There are two levels to this buff; the lower level only gives attack speed while the higher level also gives immunity to debuffs. : Teleportation ("To ashes...", "You will not escape !") - 'When Anger is too far from Flame Nightmare, it will teleport to Flame Nightmare and gain lower Berserk. : '''Furious Attacks - '''Every time Anger attacks, he deals some bonus pure damage with a small chance to stun, and receives a stacking buff that increases damage of subsequent Furious Attacks. This buff has a very short duration, so it usually will remain at 0~1 stacks unless Berserk is active. '''Hatred -' Summoned along with Flame Nightmare. Has no attack ability, and orbits counter clock wise around Flame Nightmare. Can be damaged, but unkillable due to extremely high regeneration. : 'Mark of Hatred - '''Hatred marks a random hero or unit in range with a purple aura. While the mark is applied, the target will periodically damage any allies nearby, and Hatred will also constantly channel a ball of death and fire it at the marked target when it grows large enough (the channel can be interrupted through stun, resetting the growth). The ball will explode on any enemy contact, dealing massive pure damage to enemies in a large AoE except the marked target itself. The exact damage is unknown but it is based on target's health, and usually lethal without sufficient damage reduction. General Tips * Flame barrage : Movement speed and movement skills can make avoiding meteors much easier. Also, dont run into allies. * Ruin : avoid the meteors like always, and stay away from anger and the boss. When ruin is triggered, Anger deals much higher dps, and will easily kill you if you stay near * If marked, stay away from allies The two main strategies Corner strategy : A tank will lure the boss to the botton corner, trigger knee, and lure the boss to the top corner. At the top corner people will dps the boss. Afterwards, dps flee, the tank baits another knee, and lures to the bottom corner. The basic idea is to lure anger far away when using knee, to prevent the summoned flame spawns from healing it Mid strategy : A tank will bait knee, near the center of the stage, and let the boss heal. Afterwards, dps will kill the boss before second knee = Dropped Items Besides the regular drops, there is a 100% chance that everyone in the game ('lv. 360 or so) recieves a Shard of Anger. It spawns in your bag area and is bound to your character. This shard gives everyone a chance to do one of four things. 1. You may go berserk mode for a few seconds. 2. 60.000 damage. 3. Spawn a red powder. or 4. Spawn an Essence of Anger. The spawn rate of the EoA is extremely low, but it gives everyone a fair chance of getting it. Category:Bosses Category:Item Boss